A World Beyond Me: A Space Voyage
by MyuHayaki
Summary: Most of the WBM Crew go on a Star Trek Style Ship, and have crazy adventures
1. Episode One: DayIce Part I

Here's my attempt at a WBM Fic, idea based from C4 The Echidna. Even though it ain't related to the main World Beyond Me plotline.

None of the characters belong to me apart from Luigi Espadachin/The Echidna so on with the fic, but first let's see the crew positions, Villains and ships.

USS World Beyonder: 

NCC: 1111

The most hated ship in the fleet, but the best! ^_^

It's crew: 

Rahn The Hedgehog

Belongs to: Rahn (Mechabot VII)

Position and Rank: Captain

C4 The Echidna

Belongs to: C4 The Echidna, duh!

Position: Second in command

Rank: Commander

Nokame

Belongs to: Snoopy

Position: Chief Engineer

Rank: Lieutenant 

Calli Erizo (or Calli The Hedgehog)

Belongs to: Calli128

Position: Tactical Officer

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Luigi Espadachin

Belongs to: Me

Position: Science Officer

Rank: Ensign

Doc: 

Belongs to: XPERT

Position: Chief Medical Officer.

Rank: Doctor 

Kit Kat: 

Belongs to: Kit Kat

Position: Cook

Rank: None

Flip:

Belongs to: Kit Kat

Position: Cook assistant 

Rank: None

Leon Jilo: 

Belongs to: XPERT

Position: Chief of Security

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Klim Sarnage: 

Belongs to: XPERT

Position: Navigator 1 and Helmsman 

Rank: Lieutenant

Lynx Sarnage: 

Belongs to: MTP 

Position: Navigator 2

Rank: Lieutenant 

Julee The Rabbit:

Belongs to: Calli128

Position: Counselor 

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Yoli Riona: 

Belongs to: Ibuki Dromar

Position: Medical assistant

Rank: Nurse

Jax:

Belongs to: Calli128

Position: None, he isn't a senior officer.

Rank: Ensign, although the way he's acting is giving him the chance to be demoted to Cadet.

Cloud Maeda: 

Belongs to: Gene 

Position: Engineering staff although he isn't a senior officer

Crewmen: 

50 of them look remarkably like Jax, and the other 50 are random men and women.

2 Villains are gonna be explained for now.:

Borg Queen. 

Person playing her: Haley The FoxHog

The rest of the villains I control. 

Krangos:   
Race: Half Rubellian, Half Klingon 

Episode 1: DayIce Part I. 

Mobian Space dock's lights were gleaming on the new sovereign class ship, it's spiky end of the saucer section gleamed a light silver, the gold deflector dish reflected the light shown upon it, and the registration on the saucer showed proudly.

Rahn came down into space dock via turbo elevator, and gazed at his new ship. 

"Wow…amazing… she's a beautiful ship she is" He declared. 

A admiral with grey hair and wearing a basic black jumpsuit with a badge in the shape of Mobius but not the size, walked towards Rahn.

"Yes….she's an amazing ship, the best in the fleet. Your senior staff will arrive at oh eight hundred hours" The admiral declared in a deep voice.

"What?! Me? Commanding this ship?" Rahn asked.

"Don't worry, this'll be a good test of your recent promotion to captain." The Admiral replied.

At 08:00 Hours….

A steel carbonite shuttle was flying towards space dock, it looked like it could hold a lot of people. 

It eventually docked at space dock, and the occupants arrived in the turbo lift to where Rahn was.

"Allow me to introduce your crew of senior staff."

Nokame, Luigi, Leon, Doc, Calli, Klim, Lynx, Kat, Flip, C-4 and Julee stood before Rahn and saluted.

"Your Chief engineer is Nokame, your science officer is Luigi, your Chief of security is Leon, your medic is Doc, your tactical officer is Calli, your navigators are Klim and Lynx, Flip and Kat are the cooks, Julee is your counselor and finally, your first officer is C-4." The admiral explained.

"Alright Crew, let's move out to our ship!" Rahn ordered.

"Yes sir!" The other senior staff all said at once.

The crew headed back into the turbolift and into the ship. The crew took their stations.

C4 sit in the left seat of three red seats, Julee sat in another, and Rahn sat in the middle seat.

Doc went down to sickbay, Kat and Flip went to mess hall and Nokame went down to Engineering, while the rest remained on the bridge at their stations. 

"Lieutenant Klim, plot a course for outer space and request permission from Space Dock to depart" C-4 ordered.

"Course entered, space dock has cleared us" Klim replied after pressing a few buttons.

"Initiate docking sequence" C-4 replied before looking out on the viewscreen.

"Sequence underway" Klim replied after pulling a lever.

"Engage!" Rahn ordered.

The Sovereign class ship, which we will now call USS World Beyonder NCC: 1111, slowly made it's way out of the clunky space station. Mobius could be seen behind it as it departed. 

Meanwhile in Space Dock….. 

"WHOOO HOO! THEY'RE GONE!!" The admiral screamed.

A party was going on at Space Dock, they thought soon, the Sonic Crew would follow World Beyonder in another ship but they were happy the Crew had gone in that ship and left, as they were the most insane in the fleet.

Rahn left from his chair and approached his ready room, it looked like a basic earth office, but with a Hi Tech computer, Rahn pressed a few buttons on the computer and began to speak

"Captain's Log stardate: 0706.03 

We have just launched from Space Dock and are now ready to explore space. 

Space…the big nothingness..

These are the voyages of the starship World Beyonder.  It's 5 Year mission, to explore strange new stuff. 

To seek out new worlds and other cool stuff!

To boldly go where no animal has gone before! End log entry"  

At sickbay:

Doc was at his desk pressing a few buttons at his comp, a crewman came to where he was. 

"Tell me crewman….do you have experience in medical?" Doc asked.

"Yep!" The Crewman replied.

"Take this examination then" Doc replied

Doc handed the crewman a screen pad with questions on it, the crewman grunted.

At the mess hall…

Kat was working in the mess hall, baking Cookies while Flip was making Bacon and Eggs, when Flip flipped the frying pan with eggs in, they flew up in the air and landed on Flip's face.

Kat giggled.

"HEY! YOU TRY COOKING BACON AND EGGS IN TWO FRYING PANS AT ONCE!!" Flip yelled.

At the ready room….

An intercom noise was heard, C-4 was talking.

"Captain report to the bridge…Ensign Luigi has detected a strange anomaly in front of us"

"On my way" Rahn replied.

Rahn made his way to the door in front of his desk, and it lead to the bridge.

"What's the problem?" Rahn asked. 

"We've detected a strange anomaly,

it's like a Nebula, but more hydro flux magnetic variation in some way" Luigi replied

"On screen" Rahn ordered.

Luigi pressed a button on his console, and a strange white and icy blue nebula was shown on the view screen, lighting was forming all around it.

"What the hell is that?!" Calli asked.

"Some sort of Hydro Plasmic Magnetic version of a nebula, and it looks like it's about to pull us in." Luigi replied

"Evasive Maneuvers Delta seven!" Rahn screamed.

 The ship moved towards past the Nebula, but a lighting bolt from the Nebula struck the World Beyonder. The crew fell out of their seats, Sparky explosions came from the roof of the ship. But eventually they got away.

"Phew…Damage Report" Rahn ordered.

"Hull breaches on decks 9 and 10, EPS Plasma conduits on deck 8 are offline. Engineering has suffered some damage, possibility of a warp core breach" Luigi explained

In Engineering…

"What's the warp core pressure?!" Nokame asked.

"Thirty five thousand killopascles." Cloud replied.

Nokame looked under the warp core barrier to find the core leaking

"LOCK DOWN THE MAGNETIC CONSTRICTORS!" He ordered.

"What?! At this pressure?!" Cloud asked.

"Yes" Nokame replied. 

At the Bridge 3 minutes later… 

The intercom was on, Nokame was talking.

"Nokame to Bridge, the warp core breach has been averted"__

"Good job Nokame" Rahn said.

"Captain, 3 unknown humanoid lifeforms have entered the ship, Deck 5 Transporter Room" Calli explained.

Rahn walked towards the turbo elevator.

"Have Leon meet me down at Deck 5" Rahn ordered.

Rahn entered the elevator and the door closed behind him.

At Deck 5…

Three Aliens with Ridges like Klingons on their foreheads, but theirs were curled, and they had blue hair, were attacking every crew member in sight, Rahn and Leon arrived to confront the aliens.

"My name is Captain Rahn Hedgehog, in command of the USS World Beyonder, what is your business here?" Rahn explained.

"I'm Krangos, head of the Rubellions, you trespassed on our territory by passing the DayIce Nebula. And for that you shall come with us to be trialed." One of the aliens explained.

"Wha?! We had no idea you made that Nebula! It nearly killed us!" Rahn exclaimed.

"That's not the point, by evading the Nebula, you crippled one of the planets in our system's gravitational field." Krangos explained. 

The other two aliens took out blasters and stunned Rahn and Leon before they had a chance to do or say anything, and the aliens teleported off the ship with them.

"C-4 sir, Rahn and Leon and the aliens seem to have disappeared off the ship" Luigi explained.

"Scan for them immediately, I want those aliens alive." C4 replied.

"Got them, they're on a planet at coordinates 20409 mark 16." Luigi replied.

"Klim, Lynx, set a course for those coordinates. Warp 1" C4 ordered.

Klim and Lynx pressed a few buttons, and the ship disappeared in a warp type flash.

They came across a ship, it looked huge, like a Klingon Bird of Prey, but red.

"They're hailing us" Luigi stated.

"Open a channel" C-4 replied.

Another alien similar to Krangos and his gang was on the viewscreen.

"I suggest you turn around" the alien demanded.

"We're not leaving till we get our crewmen, BOTH of them" C-4 replied.

"So we thought, all hands, battle stations" The alien said.

The Red Bird of prey began opening fire.

"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!!" C-4 ordered. 

Meanwhile on that planet…

A dungeon is shown, and in one door, Rahn is on one bench, Leon is on the other, their hands and feet tied and they were blindfolded…awaiting what might come for them..

To be continued….


	2. Episode Two: DayIce Part II

I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or anyone that apears apart from Krangos and Luigi Espadachin. And, whoever asked what is a Sovereign Class ship is doing in Before Captain Kirk's time, you can believe one of two explainations.

The Mobian Space Industry went through a time warp, or I simply converted the date of when the fic was made into a stardate, believe what you want.

Episode II: DayIce Part 2

"They are to be trialed! NO RESCUE ATTEMPTS!" The Alien in the Red Bird of prey declared.

"..I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, fire phasers, evasive pattern Gamma five" C4 ordered.

Calli pressed a button on her console and a shiny ruby red light aimed directly at the Bird of prey fired, a circle of emerald green light could be seen briefly around the Bird of prey, representing it's shield being hit. 

"That's it…launch the Eclipse Cannon" The alien ordered.

Another alien pressed a button on his console and a big multicolored light approached the World Beyonder, a blue light could be seen around it as the beam made contact.

"Shields down to 60%!" Luigi stated.

"Gahck…" C-4 grunted. 

Suddenly, a gleaming Nebula Class ship appeared and fired upon the Bird of Prey.

"It's Sonic and the gang!" Luigi declared.

"Good, tell them to beam over here once this is wrapped up…we need to figure out a rescue attempt" C-4 ordered.

At the Dungeon…

Leon and Rahn were still restrained, an alien that had a face full of crusted yellow dreadlocks pasted to her face came to them, and started to slowly untie them.

"Hurry! You must get away from here" The alien ordered in a female high pitched voice.

She began escorting Rahn and Leon out of the dungeon, but suddenly a blaster shot was heard and she collapsed on the floor

"Pitiful Fool" an extremely low voice stated as a alien that looks similar to Krangos walked to Leon and Rahn. 

The alien grabbed both Rahn and Leon and began dragging them to what looked like a courtroom. 

"Order Order!" The alien at the judge's table shouted while banging his hammer. The whole room fell silent. 

Back aboard the World Beyonder…

"Alright...those aliens have been after the Chaos Emeralds for years, they created that nebula to prevent anyone going past their territory, so they won't get to the Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"So…they think anyone who is able to defeat the Nebula is declaring war" Tails stated.

"What sad morons"  C-4 said. 

"…you ain't like your captain are you?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, he isn't" Doc stated. 

….Somewhere else…

An interior of a ship that looks like a borg ship is in view, Haley the FoxHog, covered with Borg Inplants everywhere, is watching the scene aboard the World Beyonder grinning.

"Ah yes….soon we will meet, crew of World Beyonder" She growled.

Back aboard the ship…

C-4 is in his quarters, the doorbell rings.

"Come in" C-4 said.

Calli was in the doorway.

"Sir! How the hell can you just sit there while Captain Rahn is down there with the aliens?! He could need our help for Heavens sake!" She growled.

C-4 simply stood up.

"Look, Calli, I know you care for him, but we need a plan of attack" C-4 simply explained.

Calli said nothing and sighed.

"..Captain Rahn would have acted the same for you Calli, but we must be strong in this time, now get back to your post." 

C-4 explained.

Back to the Courtroom…

"Now, Rahn.T.Hedgehog , why did you destroy our nebula?" Krangos asked.

"Our ship was in danger, we had no choice!" Rahn stated.

"LIAR!! YOU ONLY DESTROYED OUR NEBULA TO STEAL THE EMERALDS WE HAVE BEEN HUNTING FOR!!" Krangos yelled.

"It's true! We have no intention with these Emeralds!" Rahn said.

"LIARS!!" Krangos yelled again.

"Now…Captain, how long have you been commanding ships?" Krangos asked.

"This is my first ship I've commanded" Rahn said. 

Back at the ship…

Calli operated a few buttons on the bridge on her post, so did Luigi. 

"I got them! They're at a Courtroom on that planet below us!" Luigi said.

"Good…Bridge to Jax..get a security team down to the planet" C-4 ordered.

At the Courtroom again..

"And so, you are sentenced to"

Before Krangos could finish that sentence, a team consisting of Calli, C-4, Jax, and 10 Crewmen burst through the door.

"What?! Stop them!" Krangos ordered.

3 courtroom members began firing at the team, Jax got shot and fell to the floor, dead. Calli and C-4 and the crewmen took cover and shot at each of the Courtroom members, causing them to fall. 

Once it was clear, Calli ran to Rahn and hugged him.

C-4 touched the combadge on his Uniform and spoke into it.

"14 to beam up, World Beyonder" 

All 14 Crew Members disappeared into a Blue light. 

Back aboard the ship..

"Okay, first I need trayeoline" Doc said.

"Uhh…what one was Trayeoline again?" Yoli asked.

Doc sighed and grabbed a Hypo Spray from the desk, and injected a dose into Rahn and Leon. 

The Intercom went off, C-4's voice was on:

"Captain report to the bridge….Krangos looks pissed off" 

"I advise you to rest! I will not be responsible for what happens!" Doc explained.

Rahn and Leon ignored him and got to the Bridge, Krangos was on the viewscreen.

"Ah yes Captain…you aren't leaving our territory alive" Krangos said.

"Luigi, charge the EMP" Rahn ordered.

"Can't captain, the EMP went offline during the Nebula attack" Luigi stated.

"..I'll go reactivate it, C-4 you have the Bridge." Rahn ordered.

C-4 sat into the Captain's chair, when Rahn entered the lift and the door shut, C-4 ordered 5 Quantum Torpedoes to be launched at the Bird of Prey, Calli pressed buttons on her console and 5 Flashy Sapphire Blue Projectiles launched themselves at the bird of prey, causing it's shield to be temporary visible.

"We take anymore damage from those and we'll be sitting ducks!" A faceless minion aboard the Bird of Prey shouted.

"Damn you Rahn, you're pretty clever" Krangos muttered. 

The Bird of Prey backed off and fired multiple projectiles at the World Beyonder.

"Shields down to 80%!" Luigi shouted. 

At Engineering.

Nokame was working franctically with Rahn to get the EMP back up and running.

"Sir, ain't it illegal to have the EMP?" Nokame asked.

"We don't have a choice Nokame" Rahn said.

A bleep was heard, the EMP was back up! 

"Okay Luigi, charge it now!" Rahn ordered.

"Aye Sir." Luigi said.

He pressed a few buttons on his console, and a shockwave came from the World Beyonder's deflector dish, another blast came from Sonic's ship, causing the Bird of prey to get electrocuted, but the blast from the console knocked Rahn halfway across the room and unconscious. Also knocked Kat and Flip's frying pans over.

"Bridge to Rahn….Rahn?!" Calli asked puzzled.

Calli raced down to engineering, while Krangos talked with C-4, Krangos' ship's systems are all offline except for short range communications and life support.

"You have made an enemy today.." Krangos stated. 

The bird of prey had ceased communication. 

In Sickbay 2 Hours later..

Rahn had awoke on the Emergency bed, Calli was beside him, so was Doc.

"You suffered an electrical shock, but you're fine now"  he said.

Rahn got up from the bed, and walked to the Bridge with Calli where all the senior officers waited.

"Alright Crew…we're alone for now, we've already made an enemy here… so we have a mission, to search for these supposed Chaos Emeralds and explore space, also stop the war with those Aliens. Sonic and Crew will be assisting us, so let's go." Rahn explained.

"Mister Lynx, set a course for deeper into space" He ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain" Lynx said.

The World Beyonder and Sonic's ship zoomed off in warp 5 in the Night corridor of space….

Meanwhile in the Borg Ship from earlier…

"The USS World Beyonder has gone deeper into space, requesting to pursue" A borg voice requested.

"No, let the vessel continue…for now.." Haley muttered with a slight grin..


	3. Episode Three: The Spy

(This was originally supposed to be released on the 16th…but since I didn't a sequence I had in mind had to be cut) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Sonic The Hedgehog, or any character, Luigi Espadachin belongs to me.  

Episode 3: The Spy

Engineering was in it's usual busy self, Tails was helping Nokame help work on the Warp Core, the warp core seemed to lock up for no reason at all. With some wire rearranging, Tails was able to fix it.

"There you go! Good as new!" Tails said while beaming.

"Jolly good, I do suppose I have lacked in my Engineering skills lately….headaches from all this work" Nokame replied.

"You'll cope, *sigh* one to beam up ARK2" Tails replied, disappearing in a sapphire blue light.

Nokame turned to Cloud, who was pressing random buttons.

"Cloud! See if you can reconfigure the Holo-Emitters in Holodeck 1…Kat and Flip burned them out last week" Nokame ordered.

Cloud grunted and spoke:

"Aye sir" 

Meanwhile on the Bridge…

"No sir…the Holo-Emitters in Holodeck 1 are still offline." Luigi said to Rahn.

"Damnit…anyway we can transfer power from the other Holodecks?" Rahn asked.

"Not without burning out that Holodeck's emitters no" Luigi explained.

Rahn sighed…and sat down in his chair in the middle of three, C-4 was sitting in the one on the left, and Julee was sitting in the one on the right.

 "C-4…remind me to send Kat and Flip to waste recycling next time" Rahn said.

Just then, a gold ship, in the shape of a Hedgehog, was floating towards the World Beyonder.

"Captain…that ship out there is hailing us, he wants to make peace with us" Luigi explained.

"On screen" Rahn ordered, getting from his chair.

A black Hedgehog with a uniform that looked similar to the World Beyonder Crew Uniforms, but black and gold appeared on the viewscreen….it was Jerec…upon seeing Jerec, Rahn's smile at the viewscreen immediately turned into a frown. 

"Captain…how glad I am to see you again" Jerec stated grinning.

"Jerec…what brings you to these parts?"  Rahn asked.

"Permission to come aboard your ship, I wish to negotiate." Jerec said.

Rahn sighed and turned to Calli and nodded his head, Calli pressed a few buttons on her console and a sapphire blue light appeared in the middle of the Bridge…once it cleared, Jerec came into view, Jerec looked around, upon seeing Julee, him and Julee stared at each other, eventually Rahn spoke.

"Okay…Jerec would you please make your way to the conference room please?" Rahn asked.

Jerec ignored Rahn, until Rahn grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the conference room. 

Jerec sat at the bottom seat of the table…while Rahn sat at the top seat, Calli sat at the top left, C-4 sat at the top right, Leon sat in the middle left once he arrived, Luigi sat in the middle right, Doc sat in the bottom left seat once he arrived, and Julee sat in the bottom right seat, while Kat and Flip sat at a coffee table with Yoli once they arrived.

"So Jerec…we've been enemies for months, what's with the sudden change of heart?" Rahn asked.

"Well…I decided that it's pointless to do that, as I will never get the chance to kill you. So I decided to join your crew" Jerec said in a hurried but believable voice.

A voice was heard in Jerec's head.

"Yessss…" It said in a hollow and mechanic voice, but the crew could not hear the voice.  

"I see….well….you'll be added to the crewmen for now, for at least 2 days, until then Jerec you are dismissed" Rahn stated.

Jerec nodded, got up from his seat and walked out the door.

"Now…Leon I want you to place a security team surveying his every move." Rahn ordered.

"Aye sir….shall we shoot him if he pulls anything funny?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…do that, and C-4, watch him on Deck 3…I don't want him pulling anything funny like trashing my quarters" Rahn ordered C-4

"Aye sir…" C-4 stated

"And Kat…I want you to serve our guest well with food until we can figure out what he's up to, no questions asked, and don't try to poison him" Rahn said to Kat. 

Kat nodded, so did Flip. 

"Okay then…dismissed" Rahn stated.

The Crew left their chairs and out onto the bridge, only C-4 and Rahn remained.

"Some of the crew might not be comfortable about having your evil brother aboard" C-4 stated.

"You're right…we should watch him and see if he pulls anything funny, oh and tell the crew Jerec's ship is off limits."

 Later in Julee's quarters,

Julee was relaxing, and writing out a counselor's report, when her doorbell rang.

"Come in" She stated.

Jerec was at the door.

"Jerec…umm what brings you here then?" Julee asked, trying to keep up a smile. 

"I could use some counseling" Jerec stated, walking into the quarters and sitting next to Julee.

"Oh? What about?" Julee asked.

"I don't see why you, a remarkable young girl rabbit is working on this ship" Jerec said.

"That's not a counseling subject" Julee said.

"I see…well I should go" Jerec stated, giving Julee a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then walked out.

Later aboard Jerec's ship…

Jerec walked into his quarters, a regeneration alcove was there, he took an device and fitted it onto his neck, he switched it on, he stepped into the alcove and fell into stasis.

"I have negotiated with the crew…" Jerec stated within his mind.

"Good….now…bring me the weakness for the ship…" A deep voice stated in Jerec's head.

Julee beamed aboard the ship.

Jerec immediately snapped out of his Stasis mode and confronted her. 

"What are you doing here?" Jerec asked.

"I wish to speak with you…about what happened, you said you wanted Counseling?" Julee stated

"Oh I believe I want more then that…you see, I love you" Jerec replied.

3 days later…aboard the World Beyonder

"Captain's log….stardate 1608.03, Jerec has seemed alright for the most part, he's been hitting on Julee, and it seems Julee is constantly visiting Jerec's ship a lot recently …I'll have to tell her to break this visiting off …Julee is on her way to my office now" Rahn said into his computer log.

Julee walked in.

"You asked me to see me Captain?" Julee asked.

"Yes…I hear from Leon you've been going into Jerec's ship a lot when I said it was off limits, why?" Rahn asked.

"Well…he asked if I could council him and so, I arranged therapy sessions every now and again" Julee replied.

"Why do I think that's complete bull?" Rahn asked. 

"Alright…he loves me, and to be honest I love him" Julee stated, covering her mouth upon saying that.

"Julee…I want you to call off this relationship, don't bother to ask why." Rahn explained simply.

"Why Captain?!" Julee asked, starting to get angry. 

"Because simply…I do not want you to be having a relationship with one of my enemies" Rahn explained again.

"YOU JERK! JEREC'S A GOOD GUY ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM!" Julee yelled.

"..Try that again and I'll throw you in the brig.." Rahn stated.

"ARG!!" Julee screamed, walking out of the ready room.

Rahn simply sighed.

Jerec was waiting in the turbolift once Julee got in it.

"How did it go?" Jerec asked

"Awful…" Julee said.

"Tell ya what…" Jerec whispered in her ear, as he begun explaining a plan 

Later in Engineering…

Julee ran to Enginneering.

"Help…the replicator in my quarters is malfunctioning" Julee explained, causing Nokame and Cloud and the rest of the Engineering staff to run out of engineering to her quarters.

Julee disappeared in a orange light, Jerec entered engineering.

"Good…she's caused the diversion…" Jerec muttered

He was scouting around Engineering; he was looking at the various computer consoles, until he came to the one where it displayed the World Beyonder's shield frequencies.

"Yes…904.5…of course!" Jerec said, he pressed a button on his hat and something started transmitting, Jax appeared.

"What do you want?" Jerec asked.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Jax said. 

Jerec grabbed Jax by the neck, and made his way to one of the airlock passageways in engineering, he held onto a rail and pressed a few buttons, the airlock door opened and Jerec let go of Jax, causing him to fly out of the airlock. 

Jerec shut the airlock door and disappeared in an orange light.

Meanwhile on a Borg Cube…

Bell and Haley, in their assimilated Borg forms, receive Jerec's transmission.

"Transmitting data to tactical…" Bell stated in a robotic voice.

"Good…now watch and learn" Haley said as she turned to a console, she began speaking.

"Robotnik…begin launching troops"

Back aboard the World Beyonder Bridge…

"Captain, I'm detecting 6 Vessels coming behind us, they are not responding to hails." Luigi stated.

"Red Alert, evasive manuvers, Klim and Lynx" Rahn ordered as the ship darkened and red lights were everywhere.

"Captain…I can't find Julee, Jerec OR Jax anywhere on the ship, I know where Jax is, he's in space…" Calli stated. 

Rahn sighed, letting out a "Damnit" And a "Beam Jax to sickbay, Doc will take care of him" 

Aboard the ARK2…

"Captain Sonic…the six unknown vessels have begun firing upon the World Beyonder" Tails explained. 

"Fire Rapid fire EMP Projectiles!" Sonic ordered.

The ARK2 began firing on the six vessels, each of them were Silver, black and red, when the Electric blue projectiles came into contact with the vessels, each of them had a red bubble around them, representing their shield. 

"Fire Phasers, evasive pattern beta 6" Rahn said.

The World Beyonder fired upon three of the vessels with three streams of yellow light, one vessel exploded, and the others had their shield flash again, one of the SwatBot vessels opened fire on the World Beyonder, causing the deck it hit to have a hull breach.

Aboard Jerec's ship…

"Yes…come apart World Beyonder" Jerec muttered, grinning.

"Why are you doing this? I thought I trusted you!" Julee screamed.

"No need to care about them anymore my love…there are worthless" Jerec explained to Julee, attempting to pull her into a kiss, but Julee pushed him and kicked him. 

Back on the Bridge of the World Beyonder…

"I've got a lock on Julee" Luigi said.

"Get her out of there!" Rahn stated.

Luigi pressed a few buttons, but all that was heard was a failure to transport message.

"I can't…Jerec's raised his Shields!" Luigi stated.

"Fire 3 Photon Torpedoes! Full spread" Rahn ordered Calli.

Calli pressed a few random buttons and three red cylinder objects hit Jerec's ship, causing an explosion on the bridge of his ship. 

"Shields offline! God damnit!" Jerec screamed.

Julee grinned at Jerec as she whacked him and then disappeared in the sapphire blue light. 

"I have her Captain!" Luigi said.

"Calli, hail Jerec" Rahn stated.

"You and your crew have signed your own death warrant today, you know that Captain" Jerec said.

A rumbiling occurred on the World Beyonder, some control panels exploded and a crewman that looked remarkably like Jax fell to the floor, the COM link to Jerec went dead. 

"Shields are down to 20% Captain!" Calli said.

"Fire Quantum Torpedoes" Rahn muttered.

The World Beyonder fired two blue torpedoes at Jerec's ship, it began smoking and catching fire. 

Jerec shouted out loud "Emergency transport!" then he disappeared in a emerald green light.

Aboard the Borg Cube…

Bell and Haley confronted Jerec.

"We had a deal, now you are up for assimilation." They both stated.

Jerec gulped…

Back where the World Beyonder was…

The World Beyonder fired upon the last remaining SWatBot ships, causing them all to be destroyed.

"Phew…stand down Red Alert." Rahn said.

He then turned to C-4 and spoke again.

"Get down to the Brig and talk to Julee" Rahn ordered.

C-4 got up and headed into a turbolift, and the lift began descending to the Brig, once it did, C-4 walked through the doors and headed to Julee's cell.

"Julee, I don't know what you were thinking, you know what I mean? You were told not to go near Jerec and you did." C-4 said.

"I'm sorry….it's just my feelings for him went over the top" Julee explained.

"Well…look on the bright side, there will be other fish in the sea" C-4 chuckled, then walked out.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over Jerec…" Julee muttered

She then sighed and then sobbed.

The World Beyonder continued it's voyage throughout space…awaiting for what terrors would approach it and it's crew…


End file.
